Doctor Who: The Thing Inside
by AmmyeRellim
Summary: Set to go to the beach of the planet Getta Bay, the TARDIS ends up landing somewhere completely different. With warnings of hell and mirrored corridors, it becomes clear that danger lies ahead but probably not of what the trio expect. Paranoia, delusions and distrust soon spiral out of control; but are they really delusions or just the dark inside them coming out to play...


**Hi there! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so lets have a bit of an open mind here xD. I try my best the keep the characters in character, I honestly hate OOC. Hopefully I wrote it to Whovian standards, haha. Reviews are very appreciated to help me keep writing or writing better, feel free to leave suggestions or ideas too!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Prologue~_**

_Paranoia gets to you._

Ellie bit her nails and turned again and again on the spot, feeling as if she was always missing something once she turned her back...

_Like an itch you can't scratch._

Being cooped up in this place for god knows how long wasn't helping her dismal mental state, she didn't know if it was day or night or if it were minutes or hours that ticked by.

_Like a shadow in your own._

"Marius?" She called with a dry and shaky voice, terrified that if something else heard it would come and get her...like when you wake up and call for mum. The nightmare will hear you.

_Hidden in plain sight._

Ellie sniffed and scratched violently on her arm, swaying as her heart thumped dangerously fast and blew ripples in her already swimming vision.

_Yet never there._

Footsteps were approaching from behind her, Ellie span fast and stumbled as a figure appeared in the hallway. "Ellie, are you alright?" It was Marius, everything would be fine.

She breathed a long sigh of relief and took a few wobbly steps towards him, his kind face with soft blue eyes looked at her. Trying a smile, she opened her arms for a hug but his features suddenly changed.

_Irrational, delusional, fearful._

Marius snarled open mouthed and tilted his head low, "You hurt me."

She backed up, blood rushing suddenly at the turn of events. "No, no I didn't. When did I hurt you, I'd _never_ hurt you Mari!"

_Persecution, isolation, self-importance._

"Back there, in the corridor. I was looking for you." He hissed, though his voice betrayed doubt his snarl never left and he continued to advance.

_Betrayal, hatred, rage._

"I-I was looking for you too- _No Marius_!" Ellie screamed as he jumped forward and grabbed her around the throat.

The world went from red to black in seconds.

* * *

**_Chapter One~_**

"A beach, that's where we should go." Rory Williams piped up, uncrossing his arms to exaggerate his point.

The Doctor, pulling on a brown, tweed jacket frowned in obvious distaste, "A beach? Aren't there plenty of those on Earth?" He made his way over to the console where Amy was leaning.

"Yes but we're not on Earth." She agreed, turning her head to look at the Doctor.

His frown turned to a scowl, "You agree with him? Christ, if this is what happens when you two-" He made awkward motions with his hands to explain his unspoken reference and turned away.

"-Oi" Amy scolded, folding her arms, "For your information-"

"He doesn't have to know...God Amy." Her husband interrupted, clearly disgusted.

"What, I wasn't going to say anything!"

"She wasn't going to say anything." The Doctor agreed with the protest and reluctantly pulled a lever.

The TARDIS lights flickered briefly and the low, calm humming began to escalate as the Doctor weaved about, flicking switching and pushing buttons.

Rory stood from the seat beside the railings and stretched, "Right, to the beach then? A beach, any beach. One possibly _not_ involving homicidal aliens please?"

"No promises." The Doctor grinned and twirled over to him, "I know a fantastic beach actually, you'll love it!"

"Right good, I'll be getting changed then, Rory?" Amy called, starting up the stairs to their room.

"The Misses is calling." He grinned cheekily.

"What if I wanna go in this? I don't need to get changed." The nurse complained.

Amy sighed and trotted down a few steps, leaning over, "Are you going in the water?"

A shrug was given in reply, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"You're getting changed."

With that, she ran back up and down the corridor leaving the two men in her wake. The Doctor slapped a hand on Rory's shoulder, "You're getting changed."

He refused to reply and slunk up the stairs as the Doctor called after him, "Best if you don't argue!"

Five minutes later, the pair in bathers and casual attire over the top arrived back at the console room where the Doctor was waiting, having not changed his clothing at all.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "You're going to the beach dressed in _that_?"

The Time Lord looked down self consciously, "What? What's wrong with it? I always wear this."

"Exactly my point."

"How come you don't argue when he wears that but you do when I have to apparently change in pretty much the exact same clothes as before?" Rory spoke up, pointing.

"Oh stop your complaining." She sighed and patted him on the head before pecking his cheek and skipping over to the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor followed leaving a slightly annoyed plastic Roman behind until he too turned and followed them down the few steps to the doors.

"Well, here we have it. A personal favourite of mine, the beaches of Getta Bay! The planet of happy tall people and ferocious butterflies. Don't worry Rory, I'll protect you. Come along, Ponds!" With that, he opened the doors with a dramatic arm movement and jumped out with a spin.

Though instead of pristine, warm sands and crystal blue waters there were shiny iron corridors and glass roofs. A long hallway stretched out before them, echoing their sudden halted footsteps and showing multiple, fragmented reflections on each surface.

The Doctor froze in his joyous dance and furrowed his brow, looking around with slight anxiety. Amy frowned and came up beside him, looking around in wonder before spotting writing on one of the walls. "Hey...look at that." She walked over cautiously as Rory sighed.

"Just this once, we'll get it right and actually go on a nice holiday without corridors in which to run in from some monster." He said, looking up in disappointment.

The Doctor clapped him on the back, "Yes Rory, keep thinking that." Before making his way over to Amy.

The writing, black on the silver iron read, **WARNING: HELL IN 50 METERS.** Amy chewed her lip for a moment, "Well its nice that they give us a warning."

"Yes, very nice, very nice indeed but why?" The Doctor peered closer at it, squinting slightly and running his fingers over the plain writing.

"Have you never heard of teenagers?" Rory asked, coming over and standing behind them. "Maybe its just some alien kids messing around, I mean who actually writes that on a wall?"

"Well _alien kids_ apparently, according to you but I have seen my fair share of death and hell warnings, very kind."

"Do you ever oblige to them?"

The Doctor looked at Rory for a long moment before glancing to Amy, who burst out laughing with him. Their laughs echoed about the eerie walls for a while until they ceased and he straightened, fixing his jacket and bow tie. "I feel like you don't know me Rory."

"Come on, just this once lets retreat from the scary satan warning."

"Oh I've met Satan, nice fella...big. Ultimately I defeated him with a rock but anyway- enough rambling about; this is _interesting_!"

"Considering nothings come to kill us yet?" The red head put in.

The Doctor smiled and tapped her on the nose, "Exactly- now. Do you wish to get changed quickly before we set off or are you still hoping there's a beach in the room down the hallway?"

"I'm always hoping for that and yeah I suppose, it's a little chilly. Be only two ticks!" She rubbed her arms for emphasis and jogged back into the TARDIS, leaving Rory and the Doctor to inspect the writing on the wall.

"In 50 meters, that's the end of the hallway but there looks like there's two ways, left and right, leading out from there." Rory noted, padding slowly past the writing.

"Ah the classic: which way to go! Love it." The Doctor clapped his hands and pressed his ear to the wall while knocking softly on the iron around it. "Hmm, hollow."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know, I suppose we'll find out soon enough." He trailed off and strode past him, down the hallway.

"Right, that's reassuring thanks." Rory muttered.

He jogged to catch up with the Doctor, "Aren't we waiting for Amy?"

Rory was waved off, "Oh she's fine and we're only going to the junction. Have faith in me Roranicus!"

"No thanks, I'll pass. So...what do you think this place is?"

The taller man pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area around them before looking at the readings and frowning, "Not sure...there's nothing particularly wrong with the place."

"Particularly?"

"Ignore the particularly, I added that in for your benefit. There's nothing non normal."

He rolled his eyes at the Time Lord, "Non normal, is that the new term for extra terrestrial?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Its growing on me." He spun to face him suddenly and did a quick scan to test his theories, "Right there's nothing non normal about you." He flipped the sonic to himself. "Or me."

"Well that's good." Rory nodded, trying to convince himself.

"Yet." The Doctor added before turning away again and standing in the junction, looking both ways and up at his reflection with erratic movement.

It was rather quiet in the hallways, both with polished, silver iron and mirrored roofs. Everything reflected one another but allowed minimal light and heat. Their footsteps and voices carried deep into the confusing corridors, bouncing off each and every surface as if they were hungry for sound and presence in the solitude.

The sonics light barely reached more than a few meters down the two hallways but nothing was heard down them and no shadows were seen.

"Which is the problem..." The Doctor murmured to himself.

"Sorry, problem? What?" Rory asked, beginning to look worried.

"The mirrors, the polished, shiny iron. The only light source is well...I'm not actually sure. There shouldn't be any light, yet there is..."

"Right...but what's the problem?"

"There wouldn't be any shadows, you can't see shadows of your friends or assailants. You never know if someones creeping up behind you, your footsteps hide theirs. Its loud enough, you wouldn't give it a second thought if someone copied your steps." He explained, moving about and constantly glancing down the two hallways.

Rory cleared his throat and consciously glanced around. "Well I would now."

He was grabbed by the shoulders and swung to face the Doctor, "Yes but that's the problem, Rory! You gain paranoia, which is exactly what this place is designed for."

"What some sort of trap?" He guessed, feeling awkward in the Doctor's grip.

"Maybe..."

"What if there's nothing actually here, it's just to send someone insane? With the message and the general place, as you said, it'd drive you mad after being stuck here for a while wouldn't it? Constantly thinking somethings lurking behind the next corner."

The Doctor shook her head, "No, too simple plus you'd get used to there being nothing here. The paranoia wouldn't last, so what _does_ make it?"

He released Rory and twiddled his sonic screwdriver in his fingers, thinking and pacing just outside the junction.

It was silent for another minute until Rory looked over at the TARDIS, "Amy's taking a while."

"Is she? I thought that was normal for girls." The Time Lord didn't pause in his movements.

"Since when is Amy normal girls? Plus she was excited and said _two ticks_, it's been nearly ten minutes."

"Oh well give her a bit more time, we're not in a rush. I'm thinking."

Rory bit the inside of his lip and shifted on the spot before sighing, "I'll go check quickly, no wandering off alright!" He ordered, pointing at where the Doctor was standing, "Stay there!"

He was given a mock salute in return.

Rolling his eyes, he walked back over to the TARDIS and pushed the door open. "Amy? You ready? The Doctor has some interesting thoughts..." He padded up the steps and around the console but got no reply.

"Amy?"

**_With the Doctor~_**

He was scanning over the writing again, which turned out to be ordinary black paint when a low, quiet voice echoed off the ceiling. "_Doctor_..."

It sounding extremely familiar but had been too quiet for him to properly hear, the Doctor swivelled and looked up but only saw his reflection.

"_Doctor_, _Doctor_." The voice had a taunt to it, dark yet soft. It sounded like him. He frowned open mouthed and listened out for it again but to no avail.

"...Hello?" He tried, his cautious voice suddenly rather loud in the silent hold. Only a laugh followed, more of a chuckle, still of his own voice and much quieter than before.

His head snapped to the end of the corridors, he was sure he heard it in the right hallway...

**_In the TARDIS~_**

Rory made his way up the steps into the corridor and walked to their room just as a door he had passed opened silently and said red head slipped out, having not heard her husband. She trotted down the steps in dark jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt, reaching the TARDIS doors as Rory looked around their room for her.

Amy closed the door behind her and looked around the corridor to find the Doctor's shoe vanish around the right corner. Heaving a sigh, she jogged to catch up. "Doctor!"

No response was given and she rounded the corner, "Doctor, could you wait-"

A finger was pressed to her lips, she halted and glared down at the hand but stayed quiet none the less as the Doctor looked around the ceiling like he was waiting for something.

After a few moments he muttered something under his breath and let his hand hang loose, "You scared it off." He said sulkily.

"Scared what off?" She asked, intrigued and looked around.

"Isn't Rory with you?" The Doctor changed the subject and instead scanned her with his sonic as he had done before to Rory and himself. The readings came up normal.

"Uh." She murmured, distracted by his actions, "No...Why?- oh did he come looking for me the clingy twat?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the p.

"Must not have heard him-"

"Amy?" Rory's voice sounded from in the main hallway.

"Speak of the devil." Amy muttered and stepped into the junction, waving him over.

He saw her and instantly looked relieved, "Don't do that Amy, I hate it when you do that."

"Do what? I got changed, went to the toilet quickly and came back, you're just paranoid."

The Doctor looked up and tapped his sonic screwdriver against his lips, "Exactly...Rory, stop being paranoid."

The nurse looked faintly annoyed but shut up, Amy then wandered to the left corridor about to step into it when she was yanked back suddenly from behind, back into the right corridor. "I don't think we should go into other corridor once we've been in this one...I have a bad feeling." The Doctor trailed off and looked behind them.

"Look who's paranoid now." Rory pointed out, leaning on the doorway with no door.

The Doctor turned to reply but something caught his eye before he could turn fully, he looked behind him and saw what looked like white/grey fog coming towards them from inside the hallway. Amy saw it too and began to back up, "Doctor...? Doctor what is that?"

They both stepped back, "I don't know but I also don't think we should see hands on. Back to the TARDIS, now!"

Amy and the Doctor turned to run out of the hallway but a pane of glass burst up from the floor and cut them off from Rory and the other two hallways, trapping them.

"Rory!" Amy yelled, banging her fist on the glass to try and break it. The Doctor slammed his should into the glass also but to no effect, Rory came over to frantically push his palms on the glass as if to help in some way.

The Doctor looked anxiously over his shoulder as the fog came closer, he was beginning to think of it more as gas. He spun quickly again and slammed a hand onto the pane but only got a very slight shake in reply.

"Doctor!" Amy asked, fearful. "Doctor what do we do?" She kept her eyes fixed on her husband as he continued to try and break the glass but was growing tired in his efforts.

The man in the bow tie swallowed and risked another glance at the gas which was edging its way to their feet. "Rory!" He called, looking back up. "Go back to the TARDIS! Stay safe until I can get us out!"

"No, no way. I hate being useless, I'll stay right here." Rory protested, lifting his chin,

The Doctor hissed through his teeth, "Fine-Fine! But don't enter the other corridor _at all!_ You hear me? _At all_!"

He nodded and the Doctor turned to Amy who was now looking at the oncoming gas, wrapping around their ankles.

"Amy, cover your nose and mouth with your shirt and sleeve. It's probably just gas, trust me alright."

She nodded and pulled the top of her shirt over half of her face, keeping it there with her arm, the Doctor held his sleeve over his mouth and nose and gently pulled her over to him, "Okay, come here." He instructed, voice muffled as he led her over to the corner.

The gas was getting higher and Amy was beginning to panic.

"Stay above it for as long as you can, Amy, don't panic." He murmured and pulled her into a protecting embrace against his chest.

She nodded again and pushed her face into his tweed jacket but not before taking another long look at Rory, who stood by them looking helpless.

The gas reached their chests and the Doctor began coughing slightly, pressing his sleeve tighter to his face and shutting his eyes, telling Amy to do the same.

A few moments passed and the gas had grown higher, reaching Amy's chin and the Doctor's neck. Both of them were coughing now, drawing in as much clean air as they could in anxious gasps, Amy sought out his free hand and held on tight as the gas began to envelope them. Instead of odd tasting gas that knocked them out eventually, it was extremely painful with each new breath, dragging at their lungs and clawing at their throats.

The Doctor bit back a pained gasp and instead tried to heave himself higher but the gas had already consumed them, Amy cried out and shook on her legs, holding on tighter as she threatened to fall.

The air was thin and any air given, clean or not, was never enough to starve their hunger for oxygen. Their grips loosened as they became weaker and numb, the pain grew more intense and soon Amy couldn't hold her position anymore. "It _hurts_!" She cried, slamming her palms on the glass again in a panicked frenzy to get out. "Rory!" She screamed.

The Doctor blinked heavily, his vision swimming and ears ringing. "Amy..." He murmured, grabbing her hand again as her knees buckled and legs gave way. He joined her on the floor and tried to stay awake but the pain was dulling as he drifted to sleep. Eventually he rested his head against the glass and closed his eyes.

Amy coughed and wheezed and retched violently, clawing at the glass pane but her movements were sloppy and haphazard, she turned to the Doctor for support but found him unconscious.

"...Doctor!" She hissed, pain and sleep fighting over one another. It was exhausting. Soon she fell to the side and hit the cold floor away from the glass. Her hand still outstretched and just brushing with the Doctor's as she too went under.

* * *

**Well there it is! The first chapter and prologue. I have you enjoyed it, feedback is much appreciated wether it be constructive criticism or just telling me you enjoyed it, or even some ideas and suggestions I could write in! :)**

**For some reference, I'm sure if you image the voice the Doctor hears as how the Cyber-Planner sounds, it could set the mood better xD But anyway, the next chapter shall be up as soon as possible!**

**Thankies and till next time~**


End file.
